Her Life In His Hands
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: Touya is always there for his sister. My thoughts on how Touya feels about Sakura and how he moves on from looking after her all the time. TxY SxS are the pairings. Small Tsubasa crossover at the end. Storyline is intact!


Just a little warning, this may have spoilers for the lastest chapters of Tsubasa. So it could be a little confusing. Gomenasai. ^^;  
My take on Touya, I think I get his perspective quite well, even though I am more like Yuki ^^; There may be a little OOC but I don't mean for it to be so. It's just my take on characters. Thankyou to reviewers so far. Love to the TxY fans.

Enjoy!

All his life, Touya had held Sakura's life in his hands. He looked after her when their mother died. When their father was busy working. He worked to protect her. He kept an eye on her as she grew up. He reported to their father about her progress.

When he met Yuki, he would tell his friend everything about his sister. It was all he knew. He tried to make it sound offhand, joking and teasing. But Yuki knew that Touya could not let his sister go.

Touya has never known anyone else could bring out that protectiveness other than his sister, but when he realised that Yuki was going to disappear he did everything he could to save him.

He never told Sakura how much he needed her, that he was worried when she came home late, or was upset, or when she disappeared into the night. He wasn't the kind to show love through words.

When Syaoran came along, Touya knew that he would take her away from him. That he would replace him as her protector. Touya did all he could to stop him from taking his baby sister. But in the end, love wins all.

It was hard for Touya to let go. Even when he moved out, he lived close-by and would stop by his old home to check on Sakura. He never got a permanent job, but moved around, doing part-time jobs around Tomoeda, still keeping a close watch on Sakura.

It hurt Touya when Sakura told him to stop treating her like a baby. The feeling of being unwanted and rejected caused him to shrink a little. Barely speaking, it was Yuki who drew him out of his shell. Yuki who showed Touya there was more that Sakura. He lifted Touya's spirits, distracted him from his sister and gave him other problems to worry about.

Touya began to show more interest in other things, like finding a full-time job and maybe even moving further away. Yuki encouraged Touya and cared for him, looking after Touya, as no one had before.

Touya watched with grim satisfaction as his sister got married, Yuki and himself politely stationed as groomsmen. He no longer glared at Syaoran, but instead understood the boy's dedication. He nodded slightly as the nervous young man glanced at him, bright red and excited.

Touya felt immense pride for Sakura as she waved to everyone gathering to see her and Syaoran off. He stood with his father and watched her; he saw how much she had grown. But there was always that feeling that he should be there. Always.

For a month Touya worried, concerned about his sister's absence. Yuki tried in vain to distract him but only received mumbled answers and blank stares. Becoming frustrated, Yuki left Touya to his own devices and disappeared for a while.

For a short time, Touya returned home. He spoke with his father for long periods of time. About the past, present and future. Touya went out and searched for Yuki, spending a night out in the cold, waiting for him to show up somewhere.  
Eventually they met, walking through Penguin Park. They looked up at each other and laughed; they played on the slide and chased each other like children. For a time they forgot their worries.

The sun was rising when they returned to their home, hand in hand, talking of anything but Sakura Li. Touya knew then who he had to protect now. There was no one more important to him than Yukito Tsukishiro. Not even his sister.

Touya was relieved of that duty at last, now she was married Sakura had a whole new family and husband to care for her. And Touya had someone precious to protect.  
It wasn't a surprise when Sakura turned up on his doorstep one day. Yuki answered the door and ushered her in, helpfully pouring tea and slicing cake as Sakura confessed to her brother that she and Syaoran were going to have a baby.

Touya had taken the news well, and Yuki was delighted. Though he could feel the old protectiveness sneaking back, Touya reminded himself that she was no longer his responsibility. He was impressed when a flustered Syaoran arrived and threw himself on Sakura, after having being worried sick about where she was.

Touya watched as Sakura grew rounder and laughed at Yuki's antics around the pregnant girl. He smiled as Yuki promised himself as Sakura's slave and made cakes and desserts galore. Touya enjoyed Yuki's smiling face and Sakura's happiness. He also enjoyed the long talks he had with Syaoran about Sakura and dealing with her habits.

There were a lot of laughs during that time. But it broke Sakura's heart that Fujitaka never lived to see the baby. She was weeks away from birth when they found out about the accident. Touya never strayed from Sakura's side after they had been told about the plane crash. Yuki lost his usual cheer and everyone was brought down.

A week before that birth Touya picked up the pieces and began to draw everyone out of their stupor. He made jokes and set up a picture and Fujitaka and Nadeshiko that he would say Good Morning to every day. Sakura soon picked it up and began to feel better. Syaoran saw Sakura's happiness begin to come back and felt less pathetic. And Yuki knew that Touya was protecting everyone.

Yuki made special efforts to make sure Touya and Sakura were both comfortable and when Sakura went into labour he was on the ball. He got everything together and put Touya in the front seat, helped Sakura into the back and shoved Syaoran after them.

Touya drove blindly as Sakura panted in the back seat. Syaoran's presence comforted him a little, but all he could think of was his sister. He pulled into the hospital and grabbed Sakura, lifting her free of the car and running into the building. Syaoran hurried after.

When Touya was relieved of Sakura and doctors and nurses swarmed her, he waited. He sat alone until Yuki and Tomoyo turned up, both carrying bags. Tomoyo hurriedly went to Sakura, but Yuki sat next to Touya and pulled out a box of food. Meticulously, he unwrapped everything and offered food to Touya. At first Touya refused, but as he watched Yuki happily munching he accepted a few morsels of fish and rice.

It was a boy. After a long night, Touya could relax. He was and uncle. Sakura was a mother and Syaoran was a father. Glad that everything had gone well, Touya and Yuki left the hospital relieved and tired. When they got home, Yuki and Touya slept for a whole day, emotionally exhausted.

Touya grew fond of the little boy. Yuki doted on the child and ruffled his brown/black hair. The child's brown/blue eyes stared widely at the world and Touya sometimes wondered if he had the same magic as he did once.

It shocked Touya to hear that Sakura and Syaoran had let their little boy leave. The absence of his brown/black head tugged at Touya, but he was more worried about his poor distraught sister. Touya felt hopelessness rise, and this time Yuki felt it too. As a guardian, Yuki felt like a failure. Though the pair did do their best to help Sakura, they knew she and Syaoran were unhappy.

All Touya remembered of that day is Yuki suddenly crying out in his sleep and waking with wings, and running to find Sakura and Syaoran's house empty with nothing but a glass tube and a note.

Yuki cried. He felt the pain and suffering of the pair as Touya read the note. He understood what they had done. Staring at the ornate tube, Touya lifted it carefully and examined it. There were two chambers, both looking as if they contained nothing. But Touya knew that, once again, he held Sakura's life in his hands.

I seem to be writing more ansty stuff. I need something happy. I have got a TxY conversation running through the back of my mind, but I've yet to put it to paper. Or epaper. ^^;  
I think I did okay with "Syaoran" and "Watanuki" It was either write it like that or write the same thing twice. (I would really like to know what Sakura called her son(s))  
I'm open to suggestions about the ending. I think it concludes well, but there is a little more that could be written. Maybe.  
IF anyone has any major concerns with the end then I'll change it. XD

Oyasuminasai!!!!  
(Goodnight!)


End file.
